Mobile computing devices, such as mobile telephones, or smartphones, may include media players that allow users of the devices to play media such as audio books, music, and video. The media may be stored locally on a mobile computing device. Also, the media may be stored remote from the mobile computing device. For example, a user of a mobile device may request that a server system stream media to the mobile computing device.